Verte otra vez (Drabble)
by Renka Cross
Summary: Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Poesía Feudal! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku Un encuentro le dará a él un deseo. ¿Podrá una promesa unir a dos personas?


_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Poesía Feudal! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku (fan fiction net /forum/ La-aldea -Sengoku/ 160640/)_

 _Palabras: 999 (sì, en el limite)_

* * *

 **Verte otra vez**

* * *

 _"Me gusta pensar que voy a verte. No sé en qué lugar, ni en que estación o circunstancia. No sé si hoy, mañana, en unos años o en alguna otra vida. No sé si siendo niños, jóvenes o ancianos; en forma de personas, de agua y piedra, flor y tierra o lluvia y cielo. Sólo pensar que voy a verte de algún modo; en algún tiempo en que nuestros destinos coincidan nuevamente. Sólo pienso en eso. Me gusta pensar que voy a verte"._

 _-Leunam_

* * *

Una cálida brisa recorrió el bello claro, el viento llevando flores y hojas con él, bailando juntos en el aire. Una flor se separó de sus hermanas y se dirigió a un frondoso árbol bajo el que estaba un youkai de cabellos plateados; Sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta levemente, daban la apariencia de que se encontraba dormido, a pesar de ello un aura peligrosa lo rodeaba, su brazos cruzados, su largas piernas estiradas, su cabello volando junto con el viento. La calma de aquel claro era algo que el youkai disfrutaba, era algo que no podía conseguir en cualquier lugar, y tan enojado como ahora se encontraba eso era algo que realmente necesitaba; sin embargo esa paz se vio alterada por un fuerte grito que provenía de cerca, Sesshomaru intento no prestarle atención pensando que este sería no volvería a repetirse, sin embargo el claro se volvió a llenar con este grito, esta vez más cerca de donde él estaba, sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos, estos se toparon con una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches sujetos con listones que combinaban con sus ropas. La niña frotándose los ojos intento hacer desaparecer las lágrimas sin embargo cada lagrima limpiada daba paso a dos más, haciendo notorio que el llanto iba en aumento. Sus pies no se detenían, seguían dando pequeños pasos, parecía buscar algo.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?— preguntaba ella, y con eso Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no podría tener la calma que el tanto deseaba en esos momentos.

La niña siguió caminando mientras lloraba, dirigiéndose donde él se encontraba. Paso poco tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de la presencia del youkai, separo sus ojos y los froto como si de esa manera pudiera ver mejor la escena que estaba frente a ella sus ojos azules—ahora sin lágrimas—se encontraron con los dorados de Sesshomaru, ella abrió los ojos aún mas

—Hermoso ¿Qué eres?— pregunto ella. Sesshomaru levanto una ceja ante esto ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que él era un demonio? Esa humana seguía acercándose hacia él. Ninguno otro tendría la osadía para hacer eso, pero esa niña humana seguía acercándose, una vez que estuvo totalmente cerca de él, ella se inclinó y acerco su cara a la de él, Sesshomaru pudo ver como un brillo salía de esos profundos ojos azules.

—¡Ya se!, eres un príncipe hada— exclamó ella emocionada.

¿Hada? Se cuestionó él, por un momento tuvo realmente ganas de reír. Intento que su cara no demostrara eso.

La niña vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lo tomo como una afirmación. Tomo los bordes de su vestido entre sus dedos e hizo una pequeña reverencia, levanto su cara y ahora una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro —Mi nombre es Kagome—.

Después de la presentación Kagome se sentó a lado del youkai este sabía que normalmente la apartaría y se iría, pero algo en su interior le insto a que quedara ahí, a lado de esa niña humana.

Sesshomaru había escuchado ya por bastante rato lo que la niña humana le contaba, el mal humor que tenía cuando llego al claro, había desaparecido conforme la niña hablaba, había algunas cosas que él no entendía, sin embargo dejaba que ella siguiera hablando, su sola presencia era reconfortante, su pequeño cuerpo desprendía un cálido aroma a flores de cerezo.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte la niña humana seguía hablando animadamente, Sesshomaru se levantó y extendió una de sus manos hacia la niña, ella emocionada la tomo y se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru pronuncio las primeras palabras hacia la humana. —Es tarde, debes regresar— La niña con confusión vio en dirección al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —No sé cómo regresar— contesto ella

—Solo regresa tus pasos — le respondió el.

Kagome sin soltar la mano del youkai empezó a caminar hacia el pozo, cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru no lograba entenderlo, era cierto que había salido de ahí, el rastro de la niña provenía de ahí, pero eso no era suficiente como para aclarar a situación.

La niña no soltó su mano mientras veía el pozo una lagrima salió de sus ojos, la mano de Sesshomaru que no estaba siendo sujeta por Kagome, toco su mejilla borrando la lagrima y permaneciendo un poco de más tiempo del que era adecuado.

—Promete que me recordaras— susurro la niña, Sesshomaru no hizo nada más que contestar con la verdad

—Lo prometo

Una mariposa blanca voló directamente hacia ellos se posó levemente en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, y se retiró inmediatamente después. Los ojos de la niña brillaron y Sesshomaru se encontró perdiéndose en ellos. Hermosa pensó él y tan pronto como ese pensamiento surgió, desapareció. La mariposa se posó en la nariz de la niña ella solo rió, la mariposa voló lejos, ambos la observaron desaparecer en la distancia, desapareció igual que la niña cuando entro al pozo dejando como único recuerdo una de las cintas que decoraba su cabello.

* * *

Años habían pasado y Sesshomaru seguía recordando a aquella niña, sus brillantes ojos azules mirándolo con admiración. Solía verla en todas partes, en el claro, las flores de cerezo, los árboles, las mariposas; cada uno de esas cosas le recordaba aquel día.

La había visto, y ahora no era un simple recuerdo. Ahí estaba ella, con su largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, la vio y por un momento dudo, ella lo vio y no lo reconoció ¿Por qué?¿Es por qué esta con su hermano?. La promesa se repetía por su mente, él prometió recordarla no ella, pero él se aseguraría de que lo viera de nuevo.

* * *

Había esperado este momento por siglos, ella lo había reconocido hace tiempo, ambos hicieron una promesa, esta vez se aseguró de fuera recordada por ambos, ahora iría con su humana y la reclamaría. Vio cuidadosamente su traje negro donde guardaba con cuidado una cinta azul, alzo la vista vio los grandes edificios y sonrió, decidido a reclamar su destino y verla otra vez.

* * *

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias! Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o tomatazo pueden dejarlo en los reviews los tomare todos._

 _La historia está inspirada en la frase de la parte superior, admitámoslo, es hermosa._

 _Esta historia es participe de la actividad poesía feudal del foro La aldea Sengoku, entren y participen c:_


End file.
